Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered
by RoonilWazlib
Summary: Hermione Granger is completely happy with her life as it is, but our favorite Slytherin just has to come around and mix things up a bit, until Hermione is bewitched, bothered, and bewildered by Draco Malfoy and his actions.


BEWITCHED, BOTHERED, AND BEWILDERED

A/N: This is my first attempt in a long while to conquer the beast that is fanfiction, so go easy on me. Just a little ficlet to satisfy boring and fill a tiny inspiration. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I swear by the moon and the stars and the sun, that I did not create the beautiful world and characters that this story will feature. Sad…but true.

CHAPTER ONE – BEWITCHED

It happened on September 25th, just days after my golden birthday party at The Burrow. It was a normal day, a regular old Thursday. Who expects something big to happen on a Thursday? It started out like any other day in the life of yours truly, war hero and prestigious wizarding legal rep Hermione Granger. I took a hot shower, ate a warm breakfast, floo called Harry and Ginny to confirm lunch plans, and stepped out of my apartment.

It was one of those beautiful early autumn days, when I could taste the coming of cool winds in the air, the promise of my favorite season finally present. It was perfect – too perfect. I should have known that _he _would mess it up. He had a knack for it.

I worked at a law firm in London, and was in charge of the department I myself had founded – one that dealt specifically in the fair treatment of all not-so-common witches and wizards, as well as goblins, centaurs, house elves and the like. It was a dream job. After all the injustice I had seen Remus, Hagrid, Dobby, and so many others endure, not to mention what I had experienced hands-on, I would have the ability to change things in this new world. It was everything I had ever wanted and worked for.

My life was blessedly regular. I had wonderful friends who were just as content as I was – Harry as an Auror, Ron as a professional quidditch player, Ginny as a chef, and Luna as a rising star in the journalism world. They had each other, too, but I never felt like a fifth wheel among them. I had all the rest of the Weasleys who regarded me as part of their family, as well as Daphne Greengrass, who worked with me at the firm. This job and these people were all I needed to feel good about my life. I never felt like I was missing anything, and despite all of my mother's oh-so-subtle hints about finding a "special someone", I was okay alone. Single, independent, and deliriously happy.

Not that I gave up hope on finding true love or something like it. I knew it would happen when the time was right. And that time was definitely not in the foreseeable future.

Definitely, definitely not.

I spent the day at my desk - writing owls, meeting with current and potential clients, writing briefs, and organizing court dates. It was after my lunch with the newlyweds (Harry and Ginny) and a long meeting that I returned to my office and found an unexpected guest sitting in my chair.

Draco Malfoy. I honestly couldn't tell you much about him, other than that he was just as much of a painful arse as he had always been – if not more of one. I didn't know a thing about his personal or professional life, or anything he had been doing since Hogwarts. I did know that every time I had encountered him since our joyous days of togetherness at school he had made it his mission to antagonize me in every possible way. When I was dating Ron, he enquired about him in the most vulgar manner, insinuating all sorts of disgusting things to do with our relationship. He would ask after the Weasleys, sneering at the twin's success in the joke shop business. He made fun of my "pets", the clients I represented. I couldn't count the number of times he had walked towards me in Diagon Alley with that infuriating smirk on his face and a stupid comment already working at the corners of his mouth.

I didn't hate him anymore, I suppose. I was just _annoyed _by him. And somehow that was even worse.

So seeing him seated at my desk in what had thus far been a fairly good day did not have me overjoyed.

"Malfoy," I gritted out tonelessly.

"Yes, Granger?" He asked. As if _I _was interrupting _his _peaceful day at work!

He was annoying me already.

I sighed in exasperation.

"What are you doing in my chair?"

He bounced up and down a couple of times, as if to confirm that he was, really, in the chair I spoke of. "Looked a tad comfier than the one you've got in front. Wasn't sure how long I'd be waiting."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well. Now that I'm here?" I gestured toward it with a bitter smile.

"Of course, love."

I _hated _when he called me that. To put Malfoy and me in the same sentence as that word is just…wrong.

He promptly jumped up and perched on the desk directly in front of my chair. I gave him the death glare and, with a roll of his eyes, he walked over and dropped into the chair he should have been in the whole time. Wait, actually, scratch that. The chair that he never should have occupied, and would hopefully never occupy again. There.

A sigh whooshed its way out of my mouth as I walked around him and sat down.

"Long day at the office?" He still had that annoying smirk on, and it was doing that thing where it reached his eyes and became an almost smile. I _hated _that.

"You're not making it any shorter," I said with an irritated grimace.

"Right," He rubbed his hands. "To business."

I raised my 'I'm waiting' eyebrows.

"I would like to file a lawsuit."

I looked at him blankly. He stared back at me. I blinked. He blinked. When convinced he was serious, I shook my head.

"I'm really not the department you should be talking to for this, Malfoy, if you are serious. I deal strictly with prejudiced muggle-borns, half-breeds, and magical creatures, all of which you…are not."

He nodded in agreement, but held up a finger when I tried to continue.

"That was what I thought as well, but I have recently come into the information that I am actually part veela. I mean, I guess it explains why women are always throwing themselves at me, but…"

I couldn't help it. I snorted out a laugh.

"Really, Malfoy? You honestly think you're part _veela?"_

"Nope." A smirk. "That's not why I'm here. But it could make for a good story, huh? Especially with the bonding aspect of it…" He stared off into the distance with tilted head.

I snapped him out of his reverie. "Malfoy? Would you like to tell me why you're really here? If there is a real reason?"

He jumped slightly and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, of course. Right. Like I said, I'm here to file a lawsuit. Against Harry Potter."

I snorted again.

"Let me get this straight, Malfoy. You not only come to the wrong department, but come to the best friend of the person you'd like to file a complaint against, who just happens to be the savior of the wizarding world himself?" This was unbelievable.

"Right. What you said." I just stared. "Well, fair's fair, right? Even when Mr. Boy-Who-Defeated-the-Dark-Lord Potter is involved. And he treated me unfairly. Called me nasty names. Hurt my feelings. If that isn't prejudice, I don't know what is."

Okay, _now _I was really annoyed. I put both hands on top of my desk and leaned towards the invading force known as Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy, get to the point. If there even is a point; I seriously doubt it after all of this. If that's the case and you don't want me to hex you into an uncomfortable bordering on _painful_ state, get. Out. Of. My. Office."

"Oo, I love it when you get all fiery." He bared his teeth in what could be called, perhaps, in some cultures, a smile.

"MALFOY!"

"No, really, your face gets all blotchy and red and it's like there're sparks about to shoot out of your hair. Seriously interesting."

I'm sure he realized by the look on my _blotchy_ face that I hadn't been kidding about the hex, and held up his hands in defense.

"Fine, fine, I'll get to the point, love. Breathe."

I did. Once in and out from my nose, emphatically. I pictured myself as a raging bull, hopefully slightly smaller, and whether I got the point across could not be seen on that slightly smirked face of Malfoy's. Oh, how I hated it.

"Right. The _true _reason I have graced you with my presence on this beautiful fall day," (another bull breath here), "is because you have the distinct pleasure of being offered a job by yours truly."

I stared. Well, it wouldn't be the first time he had surprised me today. Before I had decided to respond, he held up a long finger and elaborated.

"I work as head accountant at Snape's Potions, as I'm sure you know, and we're looking to hire an on-site legal consultant full-time, with a very generous package of benefits and salary. You understand, the potions business is full of legal issues – potion gone wrong mishaps and the like, and we need someone who can handle all sorts of problems as well as the variety of people and creatures we cater to."

I furrowed my brow slightly as he leaned back in his not-as-comfy chair, clearly done.

"And I suppose I was the first person that came to mind? Just couldn't wait to work with me? Aw, Malfoy, I never knew you cared." This was said, of course, in the sarcastic monotone I reserved expressly for my favorite ferret.

He leaned forward again in his seat and put his elbows on my desk. "No, wasn't up to me. Sorry to get your hopes up." He smirked. "But I never refuse the option of getting out of the office, and – well, Granger, I have to admit that I missed that bushy hair of yours. It's been a while." He smirked wider.

I disregarded the last part of his statement and sighed. "Well, if you are serious – I'm still not sure you are – I'll have to decline. You should know that I love my job here. I make a good living, and I'm doing work I actually love. I am making a true difference in the world." I smiled the smile that appears every time I speak of my wonderful job.

He nodded once. "Of course you are. But, then, potions tend to make a difference in the world as well. Especially as new ones are developed and researched, providing cures for cruciatus insanity, lycanthropy, and all sorts of other ailments. And, as an employee of this potions firm, you could be in touch with stimulating research, do the legal stuff you like, _and_ even receive the extra money to buy a new wardrobe. It's not even a little tempting?"

I have to admit that it did sound very intriguing, up until the part about my wardrobe, of course. At that I just had to bite the inside of my cheek. "My wardrobe is just fine, thank you."

He held his hands up again. "Sure it is, love, sure. But I just figured – girls like to shop, you know. Should have known you're above even that broad of a stereotype. Sorry."

Slightly mollified, I thought again about how much I loved my job and shook my head. "Well, as brilliant as it was to send you of all people here to persuade me to accept this fine offer, Malfoy, I'll have to decline. Again. I'm very happy where I am."

He slammed a fist down abruptly and energetically against my desk. "Ah, but I haven't even started the persuasion! Believe me, once I turn the charm on you won't be able to resist. Have dinner with me, at request of the boss who so desperately wants you to work for him, and hear me out. Please?"

And this was the first time I felt bewitched by Draco Malfoy in the span of that fateful night. No, literally, I swear he cast a non-verbal, because the next thing I knew I was agreeing to meet him in an hour and he was out the door with a smirk and a swish of his cloak. Now, _what _in the name of Dumbledore was that about?

One Hour Later

_Why am I doing this, why am I doing this_, why _am I doing this?_ I had been asking myself this since leaving the office. The answer still wasn't clear. As I approached the restaurant Malfoy had given directions to, I was seriously considering disapparating before he saw me and owling him about a sudden sickness. But, as fate would have it, this is the moment he turned around and gave me a smirk. I looked at the restaurant, noticing that it looked fairly impressive. I smoothed my hands unnecessarily over my business robes.

"You sure clean up nice, Granger," Malfoy uttered sarcastically.

I glared. "So sorry, came straight from the office. Didn't realize we'd be celebrating our very own anniversary dinner, sweetums." Oh yeah, I was angry. Although I noticed that he _had_ changed since we had parted ways, and was wearing a very well-tailored set of dark grey dress robes that matched his eyes. So he could clean up nice! What of it? Sorry I didn't get the owl about changing!

The aforementioned eyes crinkled in vindictive pleasure. "Aw, I like it when you give me pet names, love, but our anniversary dinner won't be 'til a year from today!"

I could not and would not deign to give this statement a reply."Let's just get this over with," I sighed, pushing past him and through the glass doors.

"And here I thought you were looking forward to it," I could hear him muttering as he came in behind me.

I whipped my hair around and narrowed my eyes at him, but he had a strangely blank look on his face.

We were immediately seated, and upon receiving the menus, Malfoy looked at me straight on with an intense gaze.

"Let's just be civil tonight, got it Granger? I'm here on company time; you're here for my dashing good looks. We'll eat, we'll talk, and we'll go home separately unless you express a wish not to." He smirked slightly here, back to his normal aggravating himself.

I did what I find myself doing often when in the presence of Draco Malfoy – paying heed to part of what he says and completely ignoring the rest. Hey, it's worked out pretty well in the past. I nodded once before hiding my face behind the menu and shaking my head.

We sat in awkward silence for a time. Well, it was awkward for me. Eventually I spoke my selection of food and it appeared. Malfoy did the same, and we began eating and conversing. I asked him about his job, and he was surprisingly animated as he spoke about it.

"My boss started the firm with money from Professor Snape's memorial fund – he was my godfather, you know." I had not known. "Anyway, he always wanted to start up a private potions brewing business, so when I learned that someone had done it for him I wanted to be involved."

I inquired about accounting, and, ever-elusive, he replied with "I like numbers. Arithmancy was my second favorite subject."

I smiled slightly. "Mine too. My first was transfiguration."

"Potions. You realize our favorite class was the one taught by our respective heads of houses?" We both chuckled, before I realized what I was doing and went back to glaring at him. Or, well, at least I didn't look _happy _to be there. We went back to eating for a while, and after taking a sip of water I narrowed my eyes at him curiously. He raised his brows back.

"Sorry. I was just…never mind. Going to start persuading anytime soon?"

He smirked and continued to talk about the firm. "Well, I realize that you might not want to work somewhere that's named for the person who was your least favorite professor, but – "

I shook my head here, chewing quickly on the piece of chicken inside my mouth.

"He wasn't my least favorite. Umbridge definitely filled that spot. At least Professor Snape taught the class – and taught it well, at that." I could tell he didn't believe me. "Now, I'll _admit_ that it…irked me, to say the least, that I never seemed to get much approval from him," He snorted here, "but I learned a lot more than I might have, simply by trying that much harder to get attention. And I know now that…that he was a good man. He didn't deserve the life he received."

I looked down at the table, surprised to feel tears swimming in my eyes. I had gotten so much more emotional since the end of the war. I felt Malfoy's gaze boring into my head, but did not look up. This was getting too weird, having a civil conversation. Especially about such weighty topics.

"I count myself lucky…every day." I looked up as he began to speak. "That I had barely gotten into the madness that was…you know…before it was over. That I can live my life without the danger and the impossible decisions." His eyes gazed into mine and I gazed back. I nodded.

"If you'll excuse me." I stood up and walked to the bathroom. How had the animosity and teasing between Malfoy and I turned into this…emotional discussion? I didn't think he had it in him. Well, no, I won't say that. I always try to think the best of people, even him. After splashing water on to my face and washing my hands, I returned to the table, where Malfoy had ordered a chocolate dessert for the both of us.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want it, but it's chocolate so – "

I smiled. "It's fine. Looks delicious. Thank you."

As we both enjoyed our desserts, we returned to a less heavy conversation about his accounting and the potions firm, touched on my job, spoke briefly of Harry and Ron, and walked out into the September night.

I shivered in the cooler air, and before I knew it there was a warm weight about my shoulders. Malfoy's cloak.

"Here, my robes are warm enough. I don't need it."

I stood there, clumsily clasping the robe on as he looked at me. I couldn't make out his expression in the darkening night. I bit my lip once awkwardly before looking back at him.

"Well, about the job…"

"Think on it, Granger. Get back to me whenever." He had his wand out and was twirling it around in his hand.

"Er…alright. Thank you for dinner, Malfoy. It wasn't as…terrible as I might have expected." I could just make out the smirk on his face.

"Granger, granger, granger. One day you'll realize the burning passion you feel for me. I am part veela after all. Our powers are difficult to resist."

I barked out a laugh at this. "Well…g'night, Malfoy." Neither of us moved.

He brought his wand up and tapped it lightly on my nose. "Night, Granger." And he was gone.

I jumped a little before snorting at myself and turning on the spot to return to my apartment.

Later, as I was curled up on my couch in front of the fire with a hot cup of tea, I reflected on the day. Had I actually behaved civilly to Draco Malfoy? Had _he_ been civil back? Now I knew – he just must have bewitched me somehow. It was simply too weird. I smiled into the fire. _I might just have to reevaluate my opinion of Draco Malfoy_, I thought.

This, however, was before I had the dream.

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaand that's part 1 of 3! Review please?


End file.
